Daphne & Liam's Excellent Adventure
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: It was all Liam's fault. If he hadn't taken her stuff without her permission, they wouldn't have been in this mess - sent back in time and enlisting their future father's help to get back home with the struggle of preventing the exposure of their true identities.


**A/N: **I'm currently reading a book with time-travel and…well…this happened.

**Disclaimer:** don't own, don't sue.

* * *

** Daphne &amp; Liam's Excellent Adventure**

* * *

Daphne was angry.

No, she was _fuming_. And it was all Liam's fault. If he hadn't taken her stupid ribbon for God knew what, she wouldn't have marched down there to yell at him for taking her stuff without permission, he wouldn't have knocked in whatever ingredient that fell into the pot after yelling back at her, nothing would've exploded, and then they wouldn't have been in this mess, stuck in the Enchanted Forest in the middle of the night.

He was in college! He was twenty-years-old! What the hell was he doing with her stuff anyway? She shook her head. Right now was not the time to ponder on such trivial things. They both had more pressing matters, like how to get back home before anybody noticed they were missing.

The first thing they had to do was cover up their modern attire and prevent further attention. Her especially since she was still in her new cheerleading uniform and she ended up giving some people the wrong idea (even though she was still, like, fifteen…_gross_). So Liam stole two, rather tattered cloaks - one light and one dark blue – to conceal their modern outfits.

Now they were hiding behind a two large boxes of fruit supply across some tavern, trying to come up with a plan.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't touch my stuff!" Daphne couldn't help but bring up.

"Oh right, because this is exactly the consequence to avoid – travelling through fucking time."

If their mum was here, she'd tell him off for swearing in front of her. But she was no better. "You are a bloody tosser, you know that?" This would be the part where her mother would glare at her father for letting her overhear his lingo, if they were back home. God, she missed home.

She saw Liam then lift slightly and turn to watch the tavern door across from them. She pulled at his cloak. "Would you get back down, you're going to get us spotted."

Liam swatted her hand away. "Quit it, bossy-pants."

"You quit it!" Much to her annoyance they both fell into one of their hand-slapping games. Normally she won at these but today she realised there wasn't the time for it. "Ugh, you are such a baby!"

"_I'm _the baby? You're the one who hulked out on me when I borrowed one of your stupid ribbons."

Daphne closed her eyes and counted backwards. The last thing they both needed was to get into a shouting match. "Which begs the question, why were you touching my "stupid ribbons" in the first place?"

"Does that really matter right now? We need to figure out how to get home." He rolled his attention back towards the tavern.

"What are you even doing?"

Liam's face broke into a grin. "If I look closer I think I can see the-" he paused suddenly, then faced down at his sister. "…waitresses."

Daphne lifted an eyebrow. "You mean whores?"

Liam blinked. "Should you even know this stuff?"

"You know, I didn't actually stop ageing when you left for college." She crossed her arms. "We should at least know _when_ in time we've arrived." She looked up at her brother.

Liam's eyes then widened. "I think I may have an idea…"

Daphne followed Liam's eyes and they looked over the boxes to see someone walk out of a tavern with a woman beside him.

Wait.

That wasn't just anybody. "Oh my God…" Daphne said. "Is that _Dad_?"

"Yeah, back in his pirate days," Liam said, incredulously. "Wow, he actually did where all that leather."

"What is he doing?" They both watched as their future father handed the lady a pouch.

Liam's eyebrows rose. "Oh…"

Daphne's face scrunched as she whined, "Oh gross. Dad!"

Liam chuckled.

"And you're gross for spying!"

"They're not doing anything. Just talking."

"Then stop spying on dad trying to get some and come up with something to get us home."

"Oh look, he sent her away. Hey, do you think this is before or after he met Mum?"

He looked down to face Daphne for an answer, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe we should enlist his help?"

Daphne's face turned disbelieving at the ridiculousness of her brother's suggestion. "And say what? '_Oh hello there, Captain, we need your help to get us back to the future in a completely separate realm, oh and by the way we're your children!_'."

Liam sat back down beside his sister. "Have you got any better suggestions?"

"We can't reveal ourselves, Liam."

"So we won't. We'll use fake names."

"You're not listening to me," she gritted. "We _can't _reveal ourselves. We're not supposed to be here. Any involvement can mess up the entire timeline from here on out. We could mess up our existence and not be born!"

They fell into a silence of thinking until Liam shot up and exclaimed, "I got it! The other day Regina was teaching me magic-"

"Oh, you're finally practising?"

"No," he grumbled. "She just gave me more homework, even after I told her that I would be a quicker learner if she would just let me actually-"

"Liam! Point."

"Oh, right. So she gave me some books to go over a few simple spells and I find a section on time-travelling."

"Which is what got us into this mess!" Daphne realised and whacked his shoulder.

"For the record, I only wanted to go back, like, an hour, not…this place." Liam rubbed at the sore spot on account of his sister's hitting. "And _ow_!"

"Regardless, you were messing with potions on time-travel, you _idiot_. Didn't you ever listen to Mum and Dad's story?"

"Do you want to know how we can get out of here or do you want to lecture me some more?"

"Go on," she said, then muttered, "They'll be plenty of that from Mum and Dad later on…and Regina. And I'll be sitting there watching with popcorn and pop-tarts."

Ignoring her, Liam continued, "There's a reversal spell. Not only would it get us home, but it'll wipe any effects it left behind. So anything that we do-"

"-won't be recorded!" Daphne's eyes lit up with hope. "This is excellent! Let's do it!"

"Except that we don't have the tools, the ingredients and I don't remember the spell."

Daphne's lips tightened into a line. "You know, you're making it really difficult for me not to kick you in the face."

"You're really aggressive for a fifteen-year-old, you know that?"

Daphne sighed and shoved her side-fringe behind her ear, even though it was a pointless gesture seeing that it was too short to stay there. "All we have to do is find that book."

"You know," a sudden third voice appeared from above, causing them to halt as a tip of a sword settled between their heads, "it's considered bad form to lurk in the shadows and attack your opponent from behind."

The siblings' eyes squinted in frustration.

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Up and face your enemy."

"We're not your enemy," Daphne tried to reassure him as they both stood up.

"All the more reason for you to turn around and reveal yourselves," he insisted.

Liam and Daphne exchanged a look and slowly turned to face the man.

"Who are you?" he demanded. His tone of voice reminded Daphne of the times their father lectured them when they pulled dangerous stunts as younger children.

"Um-" Liam stuttered.

"Leia!" Daphne said suddenly, remembering the story not unlike their situation. "And this is Charles!"

"Off with your hoods," he said, jabbing the tip of his sword towards their direction. When they hesitated he urged, "Come along then, if you've nothing to hide."

Daphne slowly pulled down her hood, revealing her dark hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes avoided her father's, in hopes that it wouldn't cause any suspicion, and she didn't look up until his attention turned towards Liam.

Their father had centuries to practice his poker-face, so naturally it was almost flawless. However, something must've caused it to fracture slightly, and whatever it was most likely had something to do with Liam.

When she was six and Liam was twelve their father had begun telling them stories about his brother - their uncle, and how Liam had grown into features very similar to the man he was named after. And Daphne guessed these features were what struck their future father still.

"Do I…" the pirate said under his breath, the sword in his hand lowering slightly. Then in a firmer tone, he said. "Have we met previously?"

They shook their heads immediately. "No." _Not yet._

Captain Hook stared at them for a few seconds longer before deciding they were harmless and placing his sword back into his hilt.

"Actually we need your help," Liam suddenly said, and Daphne wanted to throttle him.

"My help?"

"Li-Charles, shut up!" Daphne hissed.

"We hear you're good at…tracking things," Liam continued, ignoring his sister. "And we're hoping you could help us find a book."

"Hm," Hook raised an eyebrow. "And why should I help you?"

Liam turned to Daphne and she shook her head vigorously with a look that said _"Don't you dare!"_.

"We could…pay you?"

"Actually, we can't, we don't have money. Sorry to have troubled you, bye!" Daphne grabbed her brother's elbow, reading to turn around and drag him away before he exposed them. He was like Grandma that way - never able to keep a secret.

"Just wait a moment," he said, and Liam and Daphne automatically stopped to listen, a habit after years of being raised by the man. "What is the significance of this book you inquire?"

Daphne briefly wondered why he had a sudden interest in it. She figured if they didn't reveal too many specifics about themselves maybe it was alright if they inquired some information from him, especially since she was hoping this entire incident would be erased after they do the spell. "We're hoping it would help us get home."

"And where is home?" he asked, suspicion in his tone.

Liam and Daphne shared a look, silently questioning whether they should reveal their town name.

"Storybrooke," Liam finally said, and they both saw a flash of recognition in their father's eyes. He knew the place.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I don't even know. I felt really silly for writing this but then I got a ton of amazing feedback on tumblr and requests to continue.


End file.
